


The Snowman

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: It's close to Christmas.  Castiel, Sam and Dean Winchester are staying at Bobby's place in Sioux Falls.  The boys run into trouble with a group of witches and Sam is cursed.  He is de-aged into a 4 year old.  Bobby, Cas and Dean search for a way to change him back and during this, they try to give Sam time to have fun and play.  Time for some fun times in the snow.





	The Snowman

  



End file.
